Sprit Bound
by sullenbutterFLY
Summary: Hey everyone. This story is my hopes of what Rachelle Mead's fith novel "Sprit Bound" in the Vampire Academy series will be like. And yeah, I dodn't own any of the charters and what not. You know the drill haha. Please reveiw. :


_Authors note. Hello everyone. I'd like to thank all of you who have commented on my Twilight fanfiction but, I may not continue with the story. I'm truly sorry to all of you who enjoyed it, but it has gotten very messed up. The vampires couldn't sleep at the beginning of my story, but I changed it by mistake. I have been reading the Vampire Academy series by Rachelle Mead, and I mixed up the sleeping characteristic. Once again, I am very sorry, but I believe it's for the best. If you really do think that I should continue with it and try to fix it, just send me a quick e-mail. Thanks. _

_Now to my main focus. This story is a continuation of the Vampire Academy series by Rachelle Mead. There is a new novel – "Sprit Bound" – coming out in early may. This story is what I'm hoping that this novel will be like. It will be viewed through Rose's eyes just like her other Novels. Please enjoy and give me a review. Constrictive Criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks, Twilightcrazedfreek. _

It was only a week after I had returned to – and reenrolled into - St. Vladimir's and I was already out to dinner with Adrian. The food was amazing and the date it's self wasn't too bad. Adrian kept the conversation going even when he asked questions about my "adventure" he knew I didn't want to answer. I told him about everything other then when Dmitri would bite my neck... He didn't need to know about that part. I even told him about the Alchemists. I had met Sydney in Russia at the Nightingale and she had taken me on most of my way to find Dmitri... Dmitri was now a strigoi. The whole point to my journey was to kill him. Back before the large group of them had attacked my school in Montana, both I and Dmitri had agreed that we'd rather be dead then apart of the undead. I thought I had successfully killed him until a few days ago.... I received a letter from Dmitri himself. It said he was coming for me, no doubt to kill me. After trying to kill him and failing, I think he'd want me dead. There was a catch though. I had something against him. Sprit. Sprit was a rare type of magic that the Mori could use. It has only accrued too few moroi at that. Anyway, the point. If I could get to the right people, I could get a charmed ring – Or something along the line of that- to bring Dmitri back to himself. It was only a hunch though. It might work, it might not. We weren't entirely sure. I just wanted _my Dmitri-_

"Rose, Earth to Rose." It was Adrian. "You weren't paying attention to me at all. What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry Adrian. I was just umm...thinking about all that went down in the past few weeks. It was rough." I wasn't telling a full blown lie. I mean I was thinking about all that happened, but mainly about Dmitri.

"Oh. I still feel so bad for letting you go. It's one thing I regret so much. You could have gotten yourself killed...."

"Adrian, I'm here aren't I? That's the point. I came back pretty much evidence free of any kind of battle. It's fine. You really don't need to worry about me that much." The thing is, I did kind of want him to worry about me that much. It was nice to have someone care so much about me after all that had gone down.

"But Rose, you don't understand. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You mean so much to me. I want you to be mine Rose. I want you all to myself..." I slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes went wide. That was something I _never_ expected I would hear coming out of his mouth. It sounded so real, so true. He was _in love_ with me, there was no doubting it. I felt like he loved me as much as I loved Dmitri. Well, _my Dmitri. _ Could I give him a chance? Could I move on and let go of the one I truly loved? I mean, yeah, there was a chance I could get him back, but I really doubt that. I think I could. I think maybe I should give him that chance, the chance he had been begging for.

"Rose, I know I've asked you a thousand times before, but will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. I know he had asked – like he said- a thousand times before, but not _this _way. What would I say?

"I....I...yes...I'll go out with you. I'll be your girlfriend." I couldn't believe I had said that. I swear I almost seen him cry. He wiped his eyes- an obvious sign he did shed a few tears- and got up to pay the check. It must have come while I was dazed out. Once he did that, He came back over to me and helped me with my coat. We went out to his car- that I was driving because he had 2 or 3 drinks. It didn't affect _him _much though because he was so used to the drinking, but it did numb the effect of his sprit so he could be normal in public. Nothing was said until we got onto the highway though.

"I can't believe what you said. Are you sure? You honestly want to be my girlfriend? It's not just for pity?" Yeah, overall I was sure. I mean, my heart still longed for Dmitri, but Adrian is a great guy. He deserved the chance. Plus, I was in a cherry mood.

"I'm sure. I honestly do want to be your girlfriend. I'm not going to go out with anyone for pity. You know I'm not afraid to say what I think."

"Yeah, that's true. You always tell me to back off when you're not in a good mood." He chuckled at that. Before I knew it we were back to the school. We walked in together holding hands and everyone stared. It was Saturday so we didn't have classes. Lissa was talking to Jill when we walked into the cafeteria. Once she turned around and seen our hands joined together, she screamed with joy and happiness. I could feel her blissful emotion flowing through me. She knew we were together before anyone said a word.

"Since when did this happen?" She asked. And before you knew it, we were spilling the whole date to her. Adrian had even told her I dazed off in the middle of our date and then laughed because he said I had made the cutest face. I wanted to punch him in the arm, but instead I just gave him the "you know I could hurt you, right?" face.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? I've been waiting for this to happen for well, weeks. I didn't think you two would start dating this soon after you got back though Rose."

"Umm Lissa, were not really _dating _as such. We are kind of like _officially_ _together. _Adrian is my boyfriend." Lissa had thought we were _just dating. _You know, just going on dates and that kind of thing.

"Okay now _this _is _big!_ But what about Dmi-"

"Dmitri is dead. I just have to move on." I hadn't told Adrian that Dmitri wasn't dead yet. I told Lissa and that's why she blurted that out. She thought I had told Adrian Dmitri was still out there, searching for me.

"But I thought he was-"

"No, he's dead. Just leave it Lissa." I cut her off mid sentence once again. I didn't need any hints getting out to Adrian.

After she was finished ranting on about how amazing it was that we were together, myself and Adrian headed back to my new dorm. I had only moved into it a few days ago because I had been staying at the guest hosing while the school board was finishing my paper work. Once we walked in, I dropped everything I had in my hands to the floor, and nearly elbowed Adrian in the face.

"Do you like it?"

"Do I ever. You did this?"

"I've got my connections." Adrian had gotten a group of people together-while we were on our date-and redecorated my room. The walls were painted a glamorous deep brown. He had even gotten me a new bed! The bed was a basic queen sized bed with different shades of brown sheets draping over it. He did that to match the walls. There was also a mini fridge full of pizza and brownies. Adrian knew they were my favourite foods just like Dmitri had. My closet was also reorganized with new clothes in it too. I couldn't believe he had done this. I had ranted on about how I hated this room and I wanted the original one I had with Lissa before we had escaped together a few years ago, but I didn't think he'd do this! Not in a million years. It was so sweet of him.

"This is so beautiful, Adrian. I'm not entirely sure I can keep all this though-"

"Oh yes you can. I did all of this because you deserve it. You've been so kind and generous to Lissa _and _me. You were also the one who killed the most strigoi in the huge attack against this school. Well, you and Christian. You need something like this to make you happy at the end of the day. Well, you have me, but you might like something else along with that." We both laughed after he said that. Being cocky wasn't a pain in the ass all the time.

"Thanks Adrian."

We were standing at the foot of the bed when all of a sudden; he pushed me down on and started kissing me. It felt like nothing compared to when Dmitri would kiss me, but the spark was still there. I kissed back, enjoying the moment. I liked Adrian. He was sweet and gorgeous, but he wasn't god material. Things started to heat up when he ran his hand down my thigh, and it almost felt as if _it was _Dmitri. I started to unbutton his shirt, when someone knocked on the door. Probably Lissa. She said she had wanted to talk to me after I got back from my date with Adrian.

"Rose, are you in here?" It was Christen. "I need to talk to you."

"Umm, yeah. Hold on." Shit. Adrian's shirt was almost off he had to hide, and quick. I didn't want Christen to find out what was going on between us. Not this anyway. "Adrian, hide in the bathroom." I kept my voice low so Christen couldn't hear anything. Adrian then slid himself off of me, and went into the bathroom. He locked the door too. I walked over to the door, and checked myself in the mirror on the way to make sure I didn't look like I had just crawled out of bed. Which well, I kind of did.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's Lissa. She really wants us to get back together. I mean, I do too, but I don't know. I think it may be best if we see other people..."

"It was a drunken kiss, Christian. You've seen me do that a thousand times and you know it never means a thing. Everyone deserves a second chance. You've gotten a bunch yourself." Christian's parent's had willingly turned strigoi a few years ago. Everyone thought that he would go the same way. They thought that he would purposely kill someone while drinking blood. What they didn't know was that he was nothing like that. He had gotten most of those second chances from me. I thought he was a basterd before I really got to know him. Well, he still wasn't best friend materiel, but he wasn't anything like I thought he was. "It's your choice anyway. Just go think about it some more."

"But Rose, I need your help..."

"No Christen, she was your girlfriend, not mine. Just leave okay? I'm too tired to put up with this right now." With that, I slammed the door in his face, and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, Adrian opened it and I pretty much jumped him. The truth was, I wasn't tired at all. I just wanted to go back to making out with Adrian. He picked me up, and carried me back to the bed. It wasn't like I was going to have sex with him, but I wanted to go a little farther then we already were. I wasn't ready to go all the way yet. I was used to "getting naked" with guys, but up until Dmitri, I hadn't had actual sex with anyone. Adrian and I were still kissing very fiercely. Each time our lips touched, it was filled with passion. I really think I was starting to fall for this guy.

The next morning I woke up alone. Well, night. Vampires sleep in the day time, and wake it the night time. I was finally getting back on to my normal schedule. We did this because the moroi are sensitive to the light and also because we didn`t want the humans finding out about us. There were some humans though who knew about us. Normally the ones who did know about us were used as feeders for the moroi. A human would do this willingly after a few times. Once the teeth were into the skin, it felt like ecstasy. The vampire endorphins would do that to you. I knew firsthand what it felt like because I had to supply Lissa-my best friend- with blood while we had escaped `s a few years ago. Also, about a month back, I had let Dmitri take blood from me because it felt so amazing. He was a storgoi though, so it felt 10x better then when Lissa bit me. This was one of the kinkiest things you could do though. That`s why I didn`t tell anyone about Dmitri doing that to me. It was way worse if you let them do it while you were having sex though. If you did that, you were known as a blood whore. There was a city in Siberia were a lot of them were located. St. Pittsburgh. Sydney had taken me there because it wasn`t safe for a teenage dapihar to travel there by herself. I wasn`t completely willing to go with her, but she kept my on the right trail, so it worked out well.

It was around lunch time when I finally got out of bed. It was Sunday so my classes didn`t start till tomorrow. I wasn`t given a personal trainer this time because they knew I was capable of catching up by myself. Well, that's what they told me anyway. I had a hunch it was because they knew what happened with Dmitri. Nobody I knew could have known enough to tell anyone though. I told a few of my friends but that was it. No one of the higher up authorities could have found out. Wait, what if my mother knew, but how?

Lunch had already been served, so I just had one of the mini pizzas in my fridge. I decided to call my mother's room where she stayed every time she was here.

"Hello."

"Hi. This is Janie Hathaway, right?"

"Oh, Hi Rose, you don't normally call. Is anything wrong?" My mom had only started to be this nice to me after Dmitri had turned. She knew he turned, but I don't think she knew that we were in love. Or did she?

"Um yeah, there kind of is." I didn't really want to bring him up, but if I had to, then I would. "Do you know anything about what happened between Dmitri and me...?"

"A mother knows everything Rose. Of Corse I knew. I know every single detail."

"But, how...?" So, this was strange. How in the world did she know what had happened between us?

"Like I said, I'm a mother. Mother's know everything."

"There's something you're not telling me-"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." And then she hung up. I think she only left because she didn't want to tell me what was going on. What was worse though was that she knew everything. She knew we were in love and she knew we had sex just before the attack. Someone had to have told her. Wait, I didn't tell anyone about that though. How in the world did she find that out?

Instead of going on for hours about what I thought my mother knew and didn't know, I decided to slip into Lissa's head. She was only a few dorm room buildings away, but I was too lazy to leave my room.

Lissa was up in the attic of the church. She was crying her eyes out. Christen was supposed to meet her there and tell her what he finally wanted, but he didn't show up. A few moments later, she heard footsteps and looked up. It was Christen.

"I thought you weren't going to show." She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was so late. I was just having a hard time figuring out what I really wanted..."

"Oh. I guess you're still not sure-"

"Rose was right. We all deserve a second chance. I've had too many to count myself." He turned around to face her and I could see her hands wipe under her eyes. "I want you back, Lissa. I love you. You've also been the only one to accept me for who I really am. That's what I love about you. Please take me back..."

"Are you nuts?" Christian's eyes were looking at Lissa with a blank confused face. "Of course I'll take you back. I was the one that messed up. Not you. You don't need to apologize, that's my job." She got up and ran at Christian and jumped up into his arms. They stayed like that for a while.

I brought myself back into my head. I thought I should give them so privacy. They probably wanted it anyway...I was so joyful that Avery was gone. The school shipped her and her bond mates away to get help. All three of them- Avery, Simon and Reed- all had a mental meltdown when Adrian and Lissa had a sprit battle against them. Simon had gotten bet up pretty bad. Lissa had thrown a really good punch, and nailed him right in the nose. I was pretty sure he was unconscious too. Nobody would have ever thought that she could have thrown a punch like that. It was pretty damn amazing. She was lucky she didn't hurt herself in the process.

"Hey Rose, let me in." It was Adrian. I walked over to the door and opened it. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I guess he had been working out.

"Hey, put me down!" I laughed and started punching him in his back.

"Chill out there Rose." He let me down, and then pushed me down on the bed like he had last night.

"Oh, were getting frisky are we?"He laughed then planted his lips to mine, and kissed me hard. I started to take off his shirt and then he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"You're not being very fair."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You got to undress me first last time. I should get to take something off of you first."

"Go for it then." I laughed and kissed him. Our lips were moving in unison. He pulled my shirt off over my head and then I finished taking off his shirt. Adrian ran his fingers over what was reviled of my chest.

"God damn it Rose. You're Beautiful." He made a sideways smirk with his lips. It was kind of hot actually. The Black eye he had gotten from the fight with Avery had faded pretty much all the way. He barley had any trace of it anymore. His eyes were so green it was unbelievable. They were as green as Lissa's. The warmth of Adrian's Skin against mine brought me back into focus. His pants were on the floor. I'm not sure if I took them off, or if he did. The point was is that this was the farthest we had gone yet. Mine weren't off, but they were undone.

"Is it okay if I take them off?" He asked.

"Okay number one, go for it. And two, that was seriously a stupid question."

"Hot." I guess he knew what I was talking about cause that was all he said. Soon after that my pants were on a pile on the floor with his pants and both of our shirts. He was still wearing boxers though, and I was still in my bra and underwear. I wasn't planning on going any further than this. If we went any further, I'd probably end up crying. Adrian was great, but I didn't need those memories bubbling up to the surface.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm, seven."

"Crap. You should probably go cause I have classes tomorrow. I have a feeling there going to go fairly hard on me too."

"Why don't I just stay the night? It's not like I'll be any kind of distraction."

"You know I won't get any sleep." I laughed when I said that.

"Right, I would be a distraction. You wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of me."

"Oh stop being so cocky about it." He just started back at me and smirked. Then he leaned in a kissed my lips.

"I'll see you after classes tomorrow then." He got up and put his clothes back on, then went for the door. "See ya latter Rose." He walked out the door and closed it softly. There was only one thing that bothered me about the time I spent with him. He didn't say "I love you" when he left....


End file.
